More Than You'll Ever Know (Gumrob)
by jellyfiishjams
Summary: Rob is having an anxiety attack, Gumball just broke up with his girlfriend, and the two run into each other and have a deep conversation about how they feel. (Oneshot)


It happened again. What, you may ask? Oh, it's only the 5th time this month that Rob was having an emotional breakdown. The events with the void really got to him, especially now. He had become disfigured, and looked even 'uglier' than he did before. His head was literally a hexagon and static was on his face, legs, arms. On top of that, he has nowhere to live, no one remembers who he is except for a certain two, and he almost got arrested. Forgetting anything? Oh, yeah! The only one he actually feels attracted to in a romantic way is his own nemesis, who, may I add, has a girlfriend!

Yep, life was shit for the cryptid. He hated it. He hated everything. Everyone. And himself, too (A lot). Currently, he sat on a bench near the Elmore bus stop. It was passed 6:00, so it wouldn't be coming to pick him up anytime soon. He had nowhere to go, anyway. Rob's head was rested in the palms of his hands as he let tears run down his face. It took a lot of him to not break down more than he was, but it didn't work. The more he though about how messed up his life was, the more Rob started to cry uncontrollably. He looked down at the concrete as the sun began to set behind him. The boy noticed and looked up from the ground. He breathed heavily, trying to relax, and sniffled. Rob wiped tears from his face and realized that static was dripping from his face once again. It happened everytime. Another thing to add to the list of things he hated about his life.

Stupid Void. Stupid Static. Stupid Stupid Stupid, He thought. Rob gripped onto his face in anger? Sadness? Maybe both. ..Definitely both. He groaned loudly, hoping no one was near by to see him venting to himself in the least healthy way possible. Rob looked right and left, and it was as if he was on cue- None other than the guy who ruined him was walking down the sidewalk, kicking a tin can in a glum mood. The cryptid pretended as if he didn't see the blue cat walking and quickly acted as if he was okay. He quickly inhaled and exhaled to calm himself and wiped a tear off his cheek. Rob sat all the way back on the bench as Gumball made his way over. He had noticed the other as well and actually noticed he was crying before he came by. Guess that made two of them.

Rob looked over and raised a brow. He sat all the way up and turned his head to Gumball. "You do know that the bus doesn't arrive after 6:00 PM right?" He asked in a sort of rude tone. It was a part of having to act like the villain, that he claims he doesn't want to be. Gumball nodded with a shrug. "Yeah..Uh, I just needed to sit down and..Relax. Maybe vent to someone, and lucky you! You were the only one I knew in sight." The shorter boy awkwardly chuckled with a forced grin. "..Are you okay?" Rob questioned. Screw being nemeses, he was actually concerned. He never saw Gumball get upset most of the time, as long you don't count the whole remote fiasco.

"No." Was the only answer he got.

"That makes two of us. Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Why do you care? I thought you were villain here." Gumball snapped, glaring upward. Harsh.

Rob was taken slightly aback from it but huffed. "Sorry for making sure someone I know is doing well, lock me up in jail I guess." He rolled his eye and crossed his gltichy arms. Rob looked down at the ground and kicked at some grout. "Er, sorry.. Just not a good night." Gumball told him.

"It's whatever." The other shrugged. "Mind telling me what's wrong now?" He asked the blue cat calmly as if they were the bestest of friends. It took Gumball a moment to reply. "..Penny broke up with me." He whispered and held himself tightly. "Oh..Sorry to hear that, dude. Why though? If..If you don't mind me asking." As of now, little fireworks were going off in Rob's head, but were put out with water. Remember, Rob, be consent!

"We were talking less and less and she just didn't feel a spark there anymore. It's sort of my fault, though, since I have been fading away from her more and more. I think that's how I should put that, I don't know." Gumball sniffled a bit but chuckled lightly at the end of that sentence. "But ya know, it's not that big a deal. I kinda like someone else anyway.." Gumball looked up at Rob, who was staring at him the whole time while nodding. "Oh- Well, are two still friends at least?" Rob snapped out of it and asked quickly.

"Yeah, I guess? I just still feel kind of glum since she was my first girlfriend anyway." He tugged on his sweater and shrugged softly. "Uh-so, what were you all mopey about earlier?"

Rob exhaled, ready to answer. "Just thinking about how awful my life is now. That's all. After the world decides to label you as a mistake you start to feel a lot more depressed."

"Do you wanna' talk about it, Rob?" Not Ross, Rich, or Rick. He nodded. "Actually I do.."

"Go on then." Gumball smiled full-heartedly and looked up at the glitchy Cyclops.

And for about 30 minutes, Gumball listened to Rob rant and cry while seated at a bus stop. By the time he was done, Gumball found himself hugging the other tightly, making sure he felt comforted. "You're not a loser. You're not a nobody, either. Nobody is. Please don't say that you are. Ever.." Gumball didn't let go of him, and Rob rubbed his eye. He grinned softly at him, and Gumball returned it, but still held on. Rob didn't want him to anyway. He wanted to be held forever and feel like he was appreciated by at least one person. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this crap, I really am. If I could, I would go back in time and make sure EVERYBODY remembered you, flaws and all." The blue cat said softly, sort of snuggling into the other. It seemed way out of character from what he would usually do, but he never had to deal with something like this specifially. Besides, Rob needed the comfort and Gumball was highly aware of that now. "I like your flaws, though, it's what makes you special. I've never seen a glitchy cryptid walking around Elmore before you came along. Especially one who's so cute!-" Gumball didn't even notice he said that last part. He quickly covered his mouth and let of the other boy. Rob's static turned bright pink from the comment and he smiled like an absolute goof. "I'm sorry! I, I meant-" Gumball was about to give an anxious apology until he heard Rob giggling. "Oh, Gumball Watterson, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Gumball eyed him with a blank look before smiling and giggling like a dork as well. "Really? I'm surprised! You deserve all the nice compliments anyone can give!" At this point, he didn't care if his crush was showing as of now. The cat's words just made Rob's static turn a brighter pink, which Gumball found quite fascinating. They stopped their choir of giggles and sighed happily, looking at each other. Gumball rubbed at his arm, his own face turning blush red. "You know how earlier I said I had a crush on someone else while I was dating Penny?.."

Rob nodded his head, raising a brow. "Yeah, why?" This was the moment his life was going to get better. He knew it. He saw it in all the cliché movies. His heart beat fast enough that it could win a marathon, and he tried to relax his nerves. "Well..That person I have a crush on?- It's actually..You, Rob."

There was a long pause. The only noise he could hear was crickets chirping and his own heart beating at the same time as Rob's.

Before he knew it, Rob was giggling again. But it was softer. And before he knew it, Gumball was pulled in by Rob and they kissed passionately. It ended after 10 seconds, and both of them heard a bomb explode in their hearts. Gumball sat there like a flustered mess, slurring out random gibberish. Way to play it cool, Gumball. "Gumball, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that."

"D-does that mean you like me too or..?" Gumball raised a brow, lifting up his index finger slightly. He barely was capable of muttering out that sentence. "Yeah.. A lot, actually." Rob said. What he said was the truth. Gumball grinned ear to ear and started embracing the taller boy in a loving hug. "I love you so much." Gumball whispered, getting a peck on the forehead in return. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."


End file.
